


An Unusual Find

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But for now it's only a wee drabble, Gen, M/M, Oh man this could be a whole AU, prompt fills, their lives are about to get really interesting..., there is a lot of invisible Backstory (tm) in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: One day, Bakura gets some interesting news from his cousin in Egypt. He finds it mildly amusing, but his boyfriend’s reaction is…unusual, to say the least. Maybe there's more to his boyfriend's story than he knew...(Tumblr fill. Anon asked for: Thiefshipping. Modern era. Archeological discovery. "A whole clan of people living underground? That's unlikely.")





	An Unusual Find

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr fill complete!
> 
> Oh, this could so become a much longer project. Yes, oh yes it could. My imagination kind of ran off in twenty directions with this. Maybe one day I’ll outline something longer properly, but for now, take this tidbit and let your imaginations soar! (And please tell me where they soar to, I’m a curious beastie…)
> 
> Thank for for the delicious prompt, anon!

They were lingering over a late morning coffee together when Bakura’s phone pinged several times in a row. Bakura skimmed the messages and quirked an eyebrow. “Huh. Well that’s just fucking weird.”

Marik glanced up. “What’s weird?”

Bakura looked up from his phone. “You remember my cousin Ryou?” He waited for Marik’s nod and continued. “Well, he went to visit his Dad on a dig. They’re still fucking around in Egypt, right? Well, they were poking around some tomb that doesn’t seem to belong to any of the pharaohs they know about, which is already weird because who builds a pyramid just for the hell of it, right, and it looks like they scared off a whole clan of mole people or something.”

“What are you talking about?” Marik’s coffee had stopped halfway to his mouth.

Bakura looked back down at his phone to scroll through the texts. “Apparently they found all kinds of stuff down there that makes it look recently abandoned. Like, really recently. Fresh oil in the lamps and shit. They even found a couple of bodies that have probably only been wrapped for maybe a decade or two. It sounds like was probably some sort of freaky cult. They even found a room where it looks like they were performing human sacrifices or blood rituals or some shit. Ryou’s hoping they find a horde of mummies wandering the desert now or something. Of course he is, the creep.”

Bakura chuckled clicked off his phone before looking back up. “Personally, I’m hoping that… what?” Marik had gone ghostly pale as Bakura spoke. He’d never gone that white before, not even when he had the worst flu of his life a few months ago. “What’s wrong? You afraid of mummies or something?”

Marik snapped out of it and stared at Bakura with an almost frantic look on his face. Then, he burst into questions. “What else did he say? What exactly did they find? Which tomb is it? Are they going public with the find? Shit, who else knows about this?”

“Whoa, calm down, Ishtar, it’s not that exciting.”

“It’s _important._ Tell me.”

“I dunno about any of that, Ryou was more interested in talking about zombies.” Bakura shrugged away his cousin’s love of the macabre.

“Ask him, then. Now.” Bakura frowned and was about to ask for an explanation, but Marik cut him off. “_Please_.”

Bakura stopped short and stared at his boyfriend’s pleading look. “Ok. Ok, I’ll text him right now.” He picked up his phone to send the message, mind spinning. What the hell was going on here?

“Ok, good. Thanks.” Marik was up out of his seat and pacing around the room, stopping here and there as though he couldn’t figure out what he was looking for. Bakura didn’t think he’d ever seen his usually cocky boyfriend look so lost. It was unnerving.

Bakura got up and gently gripped Marik’s arms to stop him. Marik was tense and shaking under his fingers, and he ran his hand up and down his arms to try to calm him down. “Hey – what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I mean, this tomb thing’s a little weird, but I think we’re safe over here, you know?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. I – ” Marik took a deep breath, and looked back at Bakura with a tiny forced grin. “Just tell me whatever Ryou says, ok?”

“Of course.” He pressed a kiss to Marik’s forehead, and was pleased to feel a little of his tension ebb away. “But I still want to know what has you so freaked out. You don’t scare easily, and a text about a bunch of weirdos living underground isn’t exactly the scariest thing in the news. Tell me. I want to help.”

There was a long pause while Marik stared down at his chest. For once in his life, Bakura waited patiently. Whatever the fuck was going on here, it was uncharted territory for them and he realized he wasn’t at all sure how to react.

Finally, Marik let out a deep sigh and looked up again. “You know how I told you I was raised in an orphanage after my parents died?”

“Uh, yeah? So?”

“Well, I lied.” Marik closed his eyes and took another deep breath, and then looked back into Bakura’s eyes. “The only reason I ended up in that orphanage is because I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing after I ran away from the tombs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any theories my lovely readers have about what happened before or after this little snippet. There's a whole wealth of potential story in this prompt... How'd he get out? Did he have help? Is is anxious to avoid being found, or anxious to go help the escapees? Where'd the clan go, anyways? Why did they leave? SO MANY QUESTIONS. :O
> 
> I can also be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) if you want to say 'hi' or add to my prompt list!


End file.
